1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing device for processing images.
2. Related Art
Recently, a filing system which files image data of a number of documents read by a scanner has been proposed. If a creation date and time of an image file is used as a filename of the image file, a user is not able to recognize a body part (i.e., a substantial image) in the image file. Therefore, to select a desired image file from among a plurality of image files stored in a storage device, the user needs to conduct a selection operation while viewing an image of each image file displayed on a screen through a displaying function of the filing system. Such a selection operation is very troublesome for the user.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-143907A discloses a filing system which is able to display thumbnail images of stored document images. Through a screen on which thumbnail images of documents are displayed, a user is able to easily select a desired image file.